


More than just Chocolate

by MercedesLP



Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, FianceShipping, Fluff, Fubuki being sneaky, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP
Summary: Valentine is worldwide known as the day best spent with your special one. This is Asuka's last chance and she is determined to give her heart-filled Chocolate to him this time. How could anything go wrong when a certain 'Master of Love' decides to give a helping hand?
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	More than just Chocolate

The sky was clear, with slight hints of orange and pink colors from the approaching dusk. A soft brese flew over the island on which Duel Academia resided. While not freezing, the temperatures were still getting quite cold in this February and a certain blond girl probably should have changed into something warmer before going outside again.

Being a sunday, Asuka didn't need to wear the academias uniform and instead wore a long sleeved jeans shirt with matching light blue jeans and a pair of converse. In her embrace was a little red package with bow and all.

Everyone would immediately recognise that it held chocolate inside, but that wouldn't be something special if it weren't for the date today. Because today was valentine's day, the day on which the girls presented chocolate to those they loved. However the chocolate was different depending on if it was for family and friends or for that one special someone.

Now was only the question which kind of chocolate was the Queen of Obelisk Blue delivering. Was it **chocolate of** **friendship** or **chocolate of** **love**?

On the way to her destination, Asuka couldn't help but wonder if this was alright or if she overdid it. Heck, she wasn't even sure if he would understand the meaning behind the chocolate or if she even wanted him to understand. That was also part of the reason why she went just now, when it was almost dusk. She just couldn't gather the courage to go sooner, but it had to be done today. Thankfully or maybe unfortunately her brother, Fubuki had invaded her room when she was debating with herself. His annoyance finally got her to go.

_Walking in circles Asuka tried to wage the positive and negative things that might result thanks to her gift. Being so deep in thoughts she didn't even notice the time flying by nor did she hear the door opening._

_In came Fubuki, who was certainly surprised to see his sister in such a troubled state. Especially when she was normally such a calm and collected person. He was actually the only one who could bring out a furious or troubled Asuka. So seeing her like this, without it being his fault for once, was astounding to him._

_Looking around the older brother noticed the red package with a piece of paper next to it. Realising that his sister still didn't spot him, he decided to take a look at it. Personal or not didn't matter to him, he even read Asuka's diary when she wasn't around. What could he say? He was a curious fellow and as the self proclaimed 'Master of Love' he had to make sure to be informed about everything going on in her life. Call it a brothers duty._

_Anyway, reading the note Fubuki realised quite fast that that was a love confession and even if there was only Asuka's sign written at the end, he knew immediately that it was for a certain brown haired Osiris. Not to mention that there was only one Osiris Red student nowadays._

_Finally coming out of her thoughts, Asuka saw her brother and the note in his hand. Shocked and afraid that he had read it, she stormed to him to rip it out of his grasp._

_"Nii-san, what do you think you're doing!? Just waltzing in here without knocking. And how often do I have to tell you that this is a **girls dorm** only!? You aren't even allowed here." exclaimed the blonde, trying to calm herself and the slight blush on her cheeks._

_The embarrassing note was fastly hidden under one of the books on her table, while she pretended to clean up a bit. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the brunet, who was way to popular with the girls._

_"But sis, I **did** knock. Multiple times actually." the last part was just a murmur so she wouldn't hear him. "Besides, nobody but you complains about me being here. Quite the contrary in fact, all the girls love when I come for a visit~" Fubuki said in a sing-song voice before continuing "But fun aside, **you** seem to have some relationship problems and **who** better to help you than **I** , the great 'Master of Love'."_

_"No thanks. We all know how your 'great' match-making plans ended up so far. And I **don't** have 'relationship problems'." shot Asuka at him._

_He wasn't even ten minutes in the room and she was already exhausted by his presence. She was right however, Fubuki's plans so far had never ended in anything but disasters. Defend him as much as you like, but it was indirectly his fault that the Three Phantasms were released in their first year at Duel Academia._

_"You know Asuka, I think you should really tell Judai how you feel and what better day to do so than valentine's day?"_

_Averting her gaze to the side and turning around she stated "First of all, I'm not in love and second, who said anything about Judai?"_

_"And who said anything about you 'being in love'? I only said you should tell him 'how you feel'. That can be feelings of friendship or rivalry as well, you know?" Fubuki teased his now even redder sister. "But that aside, I'm pretty sure that this chocolate is the heart-filled kind that you give to your special someone and not to family or friends. After all your kitchen corner looks used and on your table is a chocolate recipe. I'm sure you know that self made chocolate is the kind with which you confess your feelings, right~?" the brunet deducted. As goofy as he may be, there is no denying that he had a sharp eye when it came to this kind of stuff._

_Not able to hide the truth anymore Asuka took the chocolate and went out of her room. She hated when her brother was right. But she just couldn't express her feelings for Judai. She already tried once and that didn't go well, instead she had changed the topic. She would simply tell the Osiris student that it was chocolate of friendship or gratitude for everything he had done._

Remembering the conversation with her brother just irritated her yet again and instead of dwelling on it she shook her head. She needed to pay attention to the here and now. Looking forward again she realised that the Osiris Red Dorm was already in sight. Getting nervus now Asuka took a deep breath and prepared what she would say to the in red clad student.

Standing before the door Asuka breathed in again and prested the package against her chest. Knocking on the door it didn't take long for it to be opened by Judai, a surprised expression on his face.

"Asuka, what are you doing here? At this time no less." he asked, now with a gentle smile.

Sure, he was surprised about her visit, but she was still a close friend to him. And he certainly enjoyed her presence, even if he didn't show it much since the whole 'other dimensions' fiasco. Thinking about the time directly after, he was kind of ashamed of how mean he had been to her and the others. He still didn't meet with them as much as he used to but he also wouldn't just stay in his dorm room like before. And all that thanks to Asuka and that Tag Team Duel.

"Ah, well... eh..." not able to find the right words Asuka rubbed one of her arms while averting her gaze. Her thoughts just vanished upon seeing him. After all it wasn't often that you saw Judai in something else than his Osiris Red jacked. But alas, before her stood said brunet in simple dark blue jeans and a black high neck shirt.

Reading her actions wrongly as her being cold, Judai invited her in and closed the door. The inside of the dorm was just like usual. The only thing missing would be Sho and Kenzan or Hayato, depending on how far back you thought.

Finally finding her voice again she turned to him and presented to him the package "Here. Today is February 14th, which means it's valentine's day and I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, for all of us." Asuka smiled gently. She meant it, every word. She just left out the most important meaning behind her chocolate.

Startled, while flattered he accepted the gift "Thanks. Oh, and I know that today is valentine's day." he laughed slightly, scratching his cheek with a finger. Catching her stunned face he elaborated "Let's just say a friend already told me and also explained it to me." Not really wanting to explain any further they left it at that.

"Ah, okay... well I'm glad that I don't have to explain it to you then." she meant in a humorous tone. Admitting that he used to, and still sometimes is quite dense he joint her with another smile. Seeing that smile had Asuka remember all the times they spent together and the times she saw his uplifting smiles. Those never failed to lift her spirit.

Remembering the package in his hands he decided to finally open it. Well, he knew that it would be chocolate, but there were still a lot of different kinds of chocolates. Dark chocolate, classic chocolate, chocolate with hazelnut or chocolate with almonds and so much more. Judai didn't really prefer any, but he was still curious. Opening it he found not just classic chocolate in form of Duel Monster Cards but also a folded piece of paper. Putting the sweet treat aside for now, he unfolded the note and began to read.

This happened unnoticed by Asuka, as she was still in her own thoughts. Snapping out of it as he had laid down the chocolaty bar she was shocked to see the same paper in his hand that she had ripped out of her brothers hands just half an hour ago or so. How did Judai have it now? Thinking about it real quick left only one option. Fubuki must have seen her hide the note and hid it inside the package when she had turned her back on him. But now she had a serious problem. She couldn't let Judai read the note.

"Stop! Don't read that!" Like with her brother, she stormed in his direktion, planing on snatching the piece of paper out of his hand. But unlike her brother, Judai had developed pretty good instincts and raised his hand with the note out of her reach. This resulted in Asuka unconsciously pressing her body against his while trying to reach for the note. When had he grown taller than her? Judai therwhile ignored it and continued to read the written message. 

His eyes widened as he reached the end and he forgot to pay attention to the girl directly in front of him. As Asuka started to jump to get the letter out of his grasp he lost his balance and both of them fell to the ground. The result was a blushing Asuka as she came to realise that she was on top of him. Her legs on either side of his hips, one of her hands on his chest while the other was outstretched and holding the damned note. Meanwhile one of Judai's hands had grasp her arm mid fall while the other was now resting on her waist.

Neither of them were able to say or even do anything due to their imminent shock. All they could do was stare into each others wide eyes with open mouths. Eventually grasping the position they were in, Asuka hurriedly got off of Judai and was now sitting next to him. Getting into a sitting position himself, Judai couldn't help but admit that she looked extremely cute, sitting there, looking away while blushing. He didn't know what to say however. He had read the written confession and knew now exactly how she felt towards him.

Begging that she was fast enough she attempted to speak again "Did... did you read everything...?"

Seeing the desperate hope in her eyes he just had to lie to her "I actually just read the beginning. What's the meaning of that letter anyway?" he grinned goofily, to hide the truth.

"Eh, well... It's... it's eh... from Momoe! Right, it's from Momoe. She had a letter for Manjoume, but didn't give it to him. I must have accidentally packed it inside." she fake laughed. They both knew that this was a bad lie. Still they left it at that.

"Ah, Okay. I guess that makes sense. Anyway, thanks for the chocolate. I appreciate it." smirked Judai after a moment and stood up. With one he reached out for Asuka, who gladly took his hand and he helped her up. She was glad that all that crazy stuff just now didn't change anything between them. She would have never forgiven herself if their friendship would be ruined because of a stupid little letter.

"No problem. I hope you enjoy your sweet treat." she giggled.

"I always enjoy food, no matter what. Especially when it's given to me by a friend."

"Typical Judai, I guess." Asuka held a gentle expression on her face. One that gave Judai a pleasant feeling. He may have been dense, but he knew what he felt for her and knowing that she felt the same way made him happier than he had ever been. However, he needed a little more time to think about it and so he didn't tell her about his feelings just yet. He would, someday.

"Thanks Asuka. Just... Just know that you are really important to me." Hearing such words from Judai made her face feel warm again. This time she didn't look away however and just smiled even more.

It was getting dark outside now and she knew she had to go. With such a happy atmosphere in the air she couldn't resist to make Judai's winning pose and laughed "Gotcha! I should go now. I don't want to get in trouble because I stayed out past curfew. Besides, I still have some work to do for tomorrow."

Finding her copying him adorable he laughed with her. But then Judai remembered her outfit and the cold temperatures outside. "Hold on a sec." he stopped her. Asuka was already at the door ready to take her leave. Looking back she was surprised by him wrapping his Osiris Red jacked around her shoulders. "Here. It's still pretty cold out there and I don't want you to get sick just because you brought me a gift."

"But Judai, you will need that tomorrow." she remarked flabbergasted.

"Don't worry. You can just give it back tomorrow before school starts."

At last accepting the kind gesture she added "Don't hope I will wake you when I come in the morning. If I see you asleep I will simply leave the jacked here and go to class on my own."

"Ouch. Well I should have expected that, I guess." he chuckled.

Glancing at each other again, they exchanged their final goodbyes for the day, before Asuka left through the door.

"Sweet dreams, Asuka..." Judai whispered.

`Well, isn't that cute. Seems like you finally found yourself a girlfriend, Judai.´ a ghostly appearance spoke behind him.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Yubel." replied the teen.

`Right, my mistake. She's your 'fiancée'.´ mocked the dark attribute monster. Being reminded of that event and how stupid he had been let a slight red tint appear on the boys face.

"Okay, first of all; how do you know about that and second; that bet didn't even count!" Judai incisted, turning to them.

`Fine, fine, not you 'official' fiancée then. Still, I like her more that the first girl that came by today.´ corrected Yubel, completely ignoring his first question.

"You mean Rei? To be honest I still feel bad about declining her chocolate. It was easy to see that she put a lot of work into her present." he looked down, ashamed. Earlier in the day, Rei had payed a visit and presented him her chocolate with pride. She had been sure he would accept, but he didn't. Yubel had explained to him that he should only thak the present if he truly loved her. Obviously he didn't, she struck him more as a little sister than a love interest. Plus he already had his eyes on a certain blonde beauty. His decline had broken her heart and she had run out of his room with tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he listened to Yubel's advise to leave her alone for now.

`A lot of work or not, you can only accept one heart-filled chocolate and you chose Asuka's. The little girl will get over you, believe me. Besides, there is someone who fits better to her and actually cares a lot about her. So you don't need to worry. Just concentrate about your own trouble.´ Yubel reassured Judai, as if it weren't a big deal. `Now you should try to think of something to do for Asuka next month.´

"Next month? Why next month?" he asked confused.

Getting slightly irritated about Judai's little knowledge, she remarked ` **Because** today in a month is White Day, the day where the guy's repay the favour. Meaning you should think about something to present to Asuka. It can be anything. Sweets, accessories or even a date if you want. You know? Something that comes from the heart.´

`Kurri, Kurri~´ a little brown fur ball with wings appeared.

"Well if you both say so... I guess I should really think of something, huh." Judai gave in. When even Hane Kuriboh agreed with Yubel he knew it was important. "But that can wait for tomorrow. It is getting quite late and I do have classes in the morning." he stretched, getting ready for bed.

`Heh. All you will do in those classes is sleep anyway.´ commented Yubel, but her opinion was only heard by Kuriboh.

And so an unusually eventless day ended. The first and last valentine's day they would quietly spend on this island, but not the last day spent with happiness.

** To be continued **

**_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

** **

**_~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely pep's, the inspiration for this sweet treat should be obvious. It's Valentine's Day! And who does not like this day? I mean, I love it and I have never been in a relationship before ^^
> 
> When I thought about this day I didn't have much of a plan, but then I remembered that one pice of art and my story pretty much resolvet around it. God, do I love these accident type of deals that make a situation awkward XD
> 
> But enough about that. As you can see there is a 'To be continued' and I already gave hints as to what the 'sequel' will be about. That, however will come on the 14th of March, in other words White Day! So there it will be Judai's turn to repay the favour ^^
> 
> If you guys have any ideas or suggestions on what Judai should gift her or do with her, let me know.
> 
> And with that I hope you guys liked it and hopefully till' next time ^^
> 
> And of course a Happy Valentine's Day XD


End file.
